Iron Letters
by SenrenB
Summary: Recueil de one-shots sur le couple de Gajeel et Levy. Premier OS (commande) : Suite à une dispute, Levy s'enfuit en courant de la guilde. Elle est ensuite introuvable et Gajeel part à sa recherche ...


Hello tout le monde !

Me revoici avec un nouveau recueil de one-shots portant une nouvelle fois sur Gajeel et Levy. Eh oui, désolée, mais j'aime trop ces deux-là, haha. Cette fois-ci, je posterais moins souvent que la dernière fois et peut-être pas de manière très régulière.

Sinon, ce premier texte est une commande que Neliia m'avait fait il y a un moment. Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que ça a pris mais je n'avais pas forcément le temps d'écrire. J'espère de tout cœur que cet OS va te plaire et dit moi si tu as aimé.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>"Idiot !"<p>

Tous les mages présents à la guilde se retournèrent en direction de l'origine du cri. Mais ils n'eurent que le temps d'apercevoir une petite bleue s'enfuir en courant et les larmes apparaître à ses yeux. Ils virent également un grand mage noir et à la carrure imposante, visiblement plutôt énervé. Précédemment debout au centre de la pièce, il se dirigea vers sa table. Et il n'éprouva pas la moindre gêne à bousculer tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

Assis là-bas, il attendit que Mirajane lui serve son assiette remplie de fer avant de tout avaler d'un coup.

- Encore, dit-il sèchement.

- Pardon, tu peux répéter ? répondit la barmaid, une aura meurtrière autour d'elle.

- J'compte pas dire "s'te plaît" ou un truc du genre, qu'on soit clair.

Alors, Mira s'en alla remplir l'assiette de Gajeel. Après lui avoir enfoncé la tête dans la table. Quant aux autres mages, ils ne quittèrent pas Gajeel du regard. Ils mouraient d'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Levy s'énerve contre lui. Et même le regard le plus menaçant du mage d'acier ne calmerait pas leur curiosité. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux ne fut assez courageux pour aller lui poser la question.

Quelques heures passèrent quand Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Wendy rentrèrent de mission. Ils furent assez surpris de la mauvaise ambiance régnant. Le dragon de flammes ne put s'empêcher de demander à Mira ce qu'il s'était passé. Celle-ci, toujours énervée, lui dit de questionner Gajeel, ce qu'il fit évidemment.

- Mais rien, merde ! Occupe-toi de ton cul et dégage ! répondit-il en donnant un coup de poing dans la table.

- Tu veux te battre, tête de clous ?

- Va jouer ailleurs.

Natsu partit alors défier Grey sans attendre et une nouvelle bagarre commença entre eux. Ce fut Juvia qui expliqua aux trois que les deux camarades s'étaient disputés, pour une raison inconnue des autres, que Levy était partie en courant et en pleurant et que, depuis, Gajeel fulminait. Ensuite, Jet et Droy allèrent à leur rencontre et leur dirent qu'ils s'en allaient la chercher et lui remonter le moral.

Ils revinrent un moment plus tard, affolés mais aussi un peu énervé. Ils se dirigèrent vers Gajeel sans plus attendre et lui dirent :

- Où est Levy ? demanda Droy.

- Qu'est-ce j'en sais ? répondit-il, blasé et toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Elle n'est ni à la bibliothèque, ni dans son appartement, ni nul part ! Elle est introuvable ! enchaîna Jet.

Gajeel réfléchit quelques instants avant de se lever en râlant.

- 'Faites chier.

Il avançait dans les rues et ruminait toujours. Il s'en voulait un peu de s'être disputé avec Levy pour une raison si stupide. Mais il n'avait cependant pas la moindre intention de s'excuser, oh ça non ! Il n'empêche qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa crevette, comme il aimait l'appeler. Il était allé à tous les endroits où elle avait l'habitude de se rendre, bien que les deux autres membres de la Shadow Gear lui aient dit l'y avoir déjà cherchée.

Il regarda le ciel. Des nuages étaient apparus et le temps s'était désormais assombri. Un orage n'allait sans aucun doute pas tarder. Cela devait faire un moment qu'il était sur les traces de Levy. Un quart d'heure peut-être, trente minutes tout au plus.  
>Il huma ainsi l'air, cherchant son odeur pour ainsi mieux la trouver. Il sentait que quelque chose lui était arrivé et plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait. Il accéléra donc la cadence. C'est alors qu'il capta le parfum de Levy mêlé à une senteur métallique. Du sang. Ce n'était, certes, pas très fort mais l'odeur était tout de même présente. Il se mît alors a courir.<br>Les rues autour de lui étaient désertes. Les gens étaient sûrement tous rentrés chez eux, craignant la pluie. Le tonnerre gronda alors. Mais aucun éclair et pas la moindre goutte n'étaient apparus cependant. L'orage devait être encore loin. Tant mieux. Lors des intempéries, l'odeur de l'humidité était plus forte que toutes les autres. Il aurait donc eut du mal à suivre la trace de la jeune fille.  
>Le temps était étonnement plutôt en accord avec l'esprit de Gajeel. Effectivement, depuis qu'il avait capté l'odeur de la petite bleue, sa colère n'avait fait qu'augmenter inconsidérablement. Si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il s'en voudrait énormément. Et il le ferait amèrement regretter à ses agresseurs.<br>Il la trouva enfin, au détour d'une petite ruelle sombre. Et elle était entourée de trois hommes ... Ils étaient blessés –Levy avait du riposter avec sa magie et elle s'était très bien débrouillée– mais leur nombre les rendant plus forts, elle était beaucoup plus amochée.  
>Deux des hommes lui attrapèrent les bras et la bloquèrent tandis que le troisième sortit un poignard de sa poche. A cette vue, Gajeel fonça droit dans leur direction, sans réfléchir. Malheureusement, l'agresseur de Levy lui planta le couteau dans le ventre plus vite. Et, quand le mage d'acier arriva à leur hauteur, la petite fée était écroulée au sol et la lame maculée de sang.<br>Alors, Gajeel attrapa Levy et observa ses blessures. Elle avait de multiples égratignures et coupures mais rien de très grave. Cependant, l'entaille qu'elle avait au ventre avait l'air profonde et le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler. Levy gémit ; elle avait mal. Très mal. Elle n'avait même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il devait la ramener le plus tôt possible à la guilde mais il ne pourrait pas s'y rendre avant d'avoir battu et de l'avoir fait payer à ces trois hommes. Il reposa ainsi Levy et, lorsqu'il se retourna, se prit un crochet du droit dans le visage. Gajeel mit un peu de temps a réagir, surpris de cette attaque, et riposta enfin. Il donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de celui face à lui et enchaîna par un coup de coude dans la gorge de l'agresseur à sa droite.  
>Le Dragon Slayer n'avait pas la moindre intention d'utiliser sa magie. Il n'allait pas la gâcher face à des hommes si minables mais, surtout, ces trois agresseurs étaient faibles contre lui. Et, à cet instant, une pulsion sadique avait pris le contrôle, à cause de sa colère. Effectivement, s'il utilisait son acier, le combat s'arrêterait beaucoup plus vite. Et il avait l'intention de le faire durer. Aussi longtemps que possible.<br>Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'un des deux hommes à terre, le troisième le poignarda et enfonça le couteau dans son flanc. Gajeel se retourna lentement et retira l'arme. Cependant, la lame était restée coincée dans le corps du dragon d'acier, bien que celui ne lui fasse pas mal du tout. L'homme face à Gajeel était, quant à lui, totalement apeuré. Quel homme était capable de briser ainsi un poignard ?  
>Le mage de Fairy Tail lui donna un coup de poing si violent que le crâne de l'homme rencontra le mur. Il était désormais assommé.<p>

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un acier aussi minable me ferait quoique ce soit ? Dit Gajeel.

"Un de moins, plus que deux" pensa-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres.

- Finit de jouer, les mecs ... annonça-t-il menaçant, tout en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Il en saisit un par le col et l'envoya voler contre un mur qu'il se prit de plein fouet. Mais pas question de le laisser ainsi. Il le rua alors de coups de pieds avant de l'attraper à nouveau et de le soulever a plusieurs centimètres du sol. La victime du dragon d'acier peinait désormais a respirer. Gajeel l'assomma alors en le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'un seul homme et il en aurait fini. Il pourrait ainsi ramener Levy à la guilde.  
>Levy ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée tellement sa rage était immense. A cette pensée, la colère laissa place à l'inquiétude et il n'avait désormais plus aucune envie de se battre. Alors, il s'approcha du dernier homme d'un faux air menaçant. Ce dernier, tellement effrayé, tomba au sol. Le Dragon Slayer en profita alors pour lui donner un crochet du droit, suffisamment fort pour l'assommer.<br>Gajeel reporta ensuite son attention sur sa crevette, désormais inconsciente. Il plaça un de ses bras derrière les épaules de la jeune fille et le second sous ses genoux. Et c'est ainsi qu'il la porta jusqu'à la guilde. Arrivé là-bas, il ouvrir la porte d'un puissant coup de pied.  
>Quand Wendy aperçut les deux mages, elle se leva aussitôt et se précipita avec eux à l'infirmerie. Gajeel déposa ainsi délicatement Levy sur le lit et s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie quand Wendy l'appela.<p>

" Il fair que je te soigne toi aussi ! dit-elle.  
>- Pas b'soin.<br>- J'insiste, répliqua-t-elle. "

Bien sûr, le Dragon Slayer aurait très bien pu partir, pas du tout intimidé par la petite fille. Mais il se dit qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas dans le cas contraire. Alors il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil proche, tout en lâchant un gros soupir. Wendy s'occupa tout d'abord de la mage des mots, ses blessures étant plus graves que celles du jeune homme. L'entaille présente sur son ventre cicatrisa un peu et le sang cessa de couler. Elle fit de même sur toutes les égratignures et coupures situées sur son corps avant de mettre des bandages à tous les endroits récemment soignés.  
>Elle s'occupa ensuite de Gajeel et lui demanda donc de lui montrer toutes ses blessures. Elle appuya bien sur le "toutes". Il se décida donc a obéir. Mise à part l'entaille sur son flanc, il n'avait presque rien. Wendy le guérit alors et le sang ne coula ainsi plus. Elle insista pour lui mettre un bandage mais le mage d'acier lui prit la bande des mains et se débrouilla seul.<br>Gajeel se dirigea vers la porte quand il entendit Wendy bégayer quelque chose. Il se tourna donc vers elle et lui demanda :

" C'bon, t'as plus b'soin de moi ? J'peux m'casser ?"

Il était toujours passablement énervé ce qui intimida quelque peu la plus jeune.

" Euh oui mais ... Tu ne veux pas rester auprès d'elle ? Tu sais, ça-"

Elle fut coupée par le claquement de la porte. Il ne l'avait même pas laissée finir. Elle soupira alors et murmura un "désolée". Était-ce à l'intention de Levy ou celle de Gajeel ? Nul ne sait. Peut-être les deux.  
>Dans le couloir, Gajeel tomba nez à nez avec Lucy, Natsu, Juvia et les deux imbéciles de service (aussi connus sous les noms de Jet et Droy). Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes sans rien dire. Puis, le mage d'acier leur passa devant sans rien dire, se dirigeant vers la sortie.<p>

- Gajeel-kun ! essaya de l'appeler Juvia.

Bien qu'il soit déjà loin, elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue. Mais il n'en eut que faire et l'ignora. Il sortit de la guilde en claquant les portes tellement fort que les murs en tremblèrent. Lily, qui avait vu toute la scène, le suivit, espérant le calmer. Il le retrouva bien vite et le talonna silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le brun lui dise, dos à lui :

- Laisse moi Lily.

Ce dernier allait protester quand Gajeel repris :

- Dégage et retourne à la guilde !

Alors, l'exceed s'exécuta et partit. Le mage ne lui parlait jamais mal et il ne s'énervait jamais contre lui. Cela montrait a quel point il était énervé.  
>De son côté, Gajeel démolissait absolument tout sur son passage. Il était tellement en colère, il se sentait tellement ... coupable. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un fossé où il s'assit. Mais il ne le resta pas bien longtemps. Ce n'était pas son genre, après tout. Alors, il se releva et continua de frapper les arbres autour de lui. Coups de poings, coups de pieds ... Il fallait que ça sorte. Il s'en voulait tellement. Sa crevette n'aurait jamais été blessée s'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés. Il aurait dû la protéger. Mais depuis qu'il l'a connaissait, il n'avait fait que la faire souffrir. Il se dit que la vie de Levy aurait été meilleure sans lui. Jamais il n'aurait dû la crucifier à cet arbre. Il le regrettait tellement. Il était si en colère contre lui même. "Si seulement ...", toutes ses pensées commençaient par ces deux mots.<br>Tous les arbres autour de lui étaient désormais déracinés ou au moins très abîmés quand Gajeel entendit une brancher craquer. Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut une petite mage bleue, bandée à de multiples endroits. Levy. Le mage d'acier fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos avant de lui demander sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
>- Je voulais te voir, dit-elle en souriant.<br>- Et comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Levy lui désigna d'un geste l'état des lieux actuels mais, puisqu'il ne la regardait pas, elle le dit a voix haute.

- Disons que, vu l'état des arbres, ça n'a pas été très compliqué.

Gajeel la regarda par dessus son épaule tout en haussant un sourcil. Il avait, certes, tout détruit, mais cet endroit était assez loin de la guilde. Quelqu'un avait donc cafté. Or, seuls Juvia et Lily étaient au courant. Il allait tué celui qui avait lâché le morceau, oh ça oui.  
>Sous le regard insistant de Gajeel, Levy avoua.<p>

- Bon d'accord, Lily m'a dit où te trouver ... dit-elle faiblement.  
>- J'vais le buter, marmonna-t-il.<p>

Malgré cela, Levy l'entendit et rit doucement. Ce à quoi Gajeel grogna.

- Il m'a aussi dit que tu venais souvent ici, dit-elle souriante.  
>- N'importe quoi.<p>

C'était vrai pourtant. Il venait au bord de cette falaise de nombreuses fois. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être tranquille et seul. Et il aimait cela, la solitude. Plus il passait de temps à Fairy Tail, plus il s'habituait à la compagnie cependant. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature, d'être entouré de monde.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce tu m'veux ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
>- Je voulais te remercier.<p>

Il s'en doutait, il le savait pertinemment. Mais il aurait aimé se tromper.

- J'vois pas pourquoi ... bougonna-t-il.  
>- Tu m'as sauvé la v–<br>- N'importe quoi ! rugit-il en l'interrompant.

Il cria si fort et si brusquement que cela fit sursauter la petite mage bleue.

- Tu vois, j'te fais peur. Alors dégage, dit-il sombrement.

A ces mots, Levy sourit doucement. Elle comprenait. Sous ses airs de dur, le mage d'acier n'était pas aussi fort qu'il ne le croyait —"Bon sang, il me tuerait si je lui disait cela" pensa Levy en riant.

- Non Gajeel. Tu ne me fais pas peur et je ne partirais pas, répondit-elle calmement.

Elle voyait bien que le Dragon Slayer était toujours énervé. Mais il se calmait petit à petit, grâce à elle. Elle s'approcha un peu de lui, évitant au passage les différentes branches et brindilles éparpillées sur le sol. Elle se retrouva vite face à lui. Gajeel, quant à lui, n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il se contentait de la regarder, quelque peu surpris de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais cela n'avait en rien effacé sa culpabilité.

- Tu devrais, après tout ce que j't'ai fait, dit-il presque menaçant.

Levy l'observa un moment sans rien répondre avant de soupirer.

- Gajeel ...

Ce dernier tourna la tête et regarda au loin, pour ne pas voir sa crevette.

- Gajeel, regarde moi, dit-elle ; s'il te plait ... le supplia-t-elle presque.

A ces mots, il ne pût alors pas s'empêcher de croiser son regard noisette.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a si longtemps —sept ans techniquement. Toute la guilde t'a pardonné il y a énormément de temps. Je t'ai pardonné. Et ce n'est pas ta faute si j'ai été blessée aujourd'hui.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle voyait bien que le jeune homme était toujours en colère. Alors, elle continua :

- Tu m'as peut-être fait souffrir dans le passé, mais tu m'as sauvée tellement plus de fois.

Levy sourit. Gajeel, lui, ne fit rien pendant un moment. Puis, il attrapa le bras de sa crevette et la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pût. A ce contact, la mage des mots ne pût s'empêcher de devenir rouge vif. Mais elle répondit néanmoins à son étreinte et serra le t-shirt de Gajeel de ses petites mains.

- Je suis tellement désolé.

Quand il dit cela, sa voix de brisa comme s'il sanglotait. Mais Gajeel ne pleurait pas. Il n'était pas comme ça, après tout. Levy hocha doucement la tête et murmura :

- Oui ... Je sais ...

Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre d'autre. Il ne s'était jamais excusé pour rien. Alors, elle le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position longtemps, très longtemps. Gajeel avec sa tête dans le cou de Levy et elle, son visage enfoncé dans son torse. Ils étaient bien, comme ça. Juste eux deux. A présent, le mage d'acier s'était calmé. Il n'était plus en colère. Une part de lui se sentait toujours coupable, c'était un fait. Mais il allait mieux, grâce à sa petite crevette.  
>Il faisait presque nuit lorsqu'il sentit Levy frissonner. Il baissa alors ses bras et les passa autour des hanches de la jeune fille. Il pût ainsi desserrer suffisamment son étreinte pour pouvoir regarder son visage dans pour autant devoir la lâcher. Parce que, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas, ne le voulait pas. Mais ça, pas question de le dire, plutôt crever ! Levy, quant à elle, avait toujours les joues rouges.<p>

- J'ai froid, on devrait sans doute rentrer, dit-elle presque à contre-cœur.

Gajeel rit de son rire si atypique avant d'acquiescer. Ils se séparèrent alors et se mirent en route vers la guilde.  
>Durant tout le trajet, ils marchèrent côte à côte, leurs bras se frôlant sans cesse.<p>

Après tout cela, pourquoi se sont-ils disputés, me direz-vous. Et bien, voilà la réponse a la question que vous vous posez.  
>Après avoir longuement insisté, Levy avait réussi à convaincre Gajeel de l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. Il l'avait même promis. Cependant, voilà, le jour même, le mage d'acier avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous. La jeune fille avait alors patienté de longues heures, sans le voir arriver. Elle se rendit alors alors a la guilde et le trouva là-bas, ce qui la mît très en colère. Et c'est ainsi que leur dispute —ainsi que cette histoire— commença.<br>Désormais, Gajeel tient toujours les promesses qu'il fait a sa crevette. La preuve, ils sont allés à la bibliothèque ensemble, bien qu'il se soit endormis en lisant un livre pour enfants.  
><em>Mais tout ceci, c'est une autre histoire.<em>

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà !<p>

A bientôt pour un nouveau One-Shot ! :)


End file.
